


The Pull

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara wants Dean Winchester, Creepy Amara, Gen, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara can't explain what draws her to Dean.  </p>
<p>But it doesn't matter.  All that matters is she will have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pull

On some level, Amara knows it’s a weakness. 

She can’t explain the draw she feels towards Dean, the relentless pull that shouldn’t even be noticeable – not to her.

She’s a God. He’s a mortal. At its simplest, that is where they both stand.

All the same, she knows he is more. He freed her and that act has irreversibly linked them.

But she wants more. She needs him. It’s as if some part of her withered away during those long drawn out millennia trapped at her brother’s behest. It’s left a … a lacking in her, somehow, and she can’t understand why Dean Winchester is the only thing she feels sure can bring her some sense of completion.

She doesn’t bother trying to resist it – she will be all powerful, once she’s fully recovered from her imprisonment, but ignoring the awareness of his existence is beyond her. Even if until she had her beloved nephew in her hands, and through him the poor worthless little seraph, she was unable to know exactly where he was – it didn’t matter.

He _was_ and that was enough.

Perhaps the reason she was so cruel to Lucifer wasn’t simply to get her brother’s attention. 

Now, when she follows the link between the angel and the human she is bonded to, she feels an anticipation, a hunger, that she is little sure how to deal with.

She must have Dean Winchester. She will have him.

Even if in the end, she has to take the choice away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot. There might be a few of these til I get over the bumps.


End file.
